The invention relates generally to jewelry and more particularly to a device for use in enabling a pin to be worn as a pendant of a necklace.
There are many types of pins which are ornamental which are worn by being attached to clothing by a needle shaped hasp on the back of the pin. Often, pins are converted to other forms of ornaments by removing the needle shaped hasp and replacing the securement member on the back of the pin, for the purpose of connecting the ornament in ways other than by passing a needle through clothing. Thus a loop may be connected to the pin for connecting it to a chain so that it can be worn as a necklace/pendant. However, this must be done by a jeweler and it requires a jeweler to remove the loop and attach a needle shaped hasp to the back of the pin so that it can again be worn as a pin.